One type of connector includes contact assemblies with diodes and/or filter components. Such contact assemblies divert to ground any high voltage pulses, and can filter out frequency signals of unwanted frequencies. If a diode is destroyed when diverting a high energy pulse to ground, the contact assembly can be removed and another installed by sliding it until a clip on the contact assembly wipes against a ground plane mounted in the insulator assembly. The replaceable contact assemblies connect to circuitry which may include circuit boards holding multi-terminal components such as transistors and integrated circuits. Due to the easy replaceability of contact assemblies, it would be desirable if components more complex than diodes could be readily replaced.